Playing with food
by LauraSweetums
Summary: Edward never turned back from his rebellious streak. And he finally finds a meal worth playing with. The Cullen's are in for quite a surprise. I promise this read will be worth it. haha.
1. Scrumptious

**Opening:**

My name is Edward Masen. I was about to make a visit to my previous coven. The head of the coven is Carlisle, he changed me when the influenza epidemic hit, in 1918. You may already know this, but there is a difference to this story, to my true story.

I fed off of animals for a while, but in 1927 I hit my rebellion years, they have yet to come to an end. I feed off humans now, it has been about 96 years since I started taking the lived of thousands of innocent humans, though some may not be so innocent towards there fellow humans.

At first I just fed off of the bad, but I got sick and tired of that. Humans consist of evil, and good. Evil humans blood is just a bit colder and bitterer, but good humans, the best of the best have warm, luscious blood that is sweet, but then salty all at the same time. Almost like peanut brittle.

I'm nothing like I was when I was human. When I was just a filthy feast for a bloodthirsty vampire, I was weak, considerate of others feelings. I was nice. But now I care for no other but myself. I watch no ones back but my own, and I trust no one other then myself. I'm a solitary outcast from the rest, and it's just the way I like it.

I always have an evil half smirk on, one that no one would be able to trust. The only way I am able to seduce my pray now is by luring them in with my smooth voice. I am a monster, no doubt about it, but I'm my own monster.

And now this is my story how I came to know the, oh-so-scrumptious-Isabella Marie Swan.

**Chapter 1:**

I walked the dark, cold, quiet, lonely streets of Fork's, as I smelt another lonesome hitchhiker sticking her thumb out to get a ride.

_What a stupid girl, rapists, and murderers roam these empty streets at night. Such a quite town is bound to have some. And vampires too! _I laughed bitterly at my thoughts.

"Hey you!" I yelled to her putting my hand in the air to get her attention, "Yeah you," I yelled again as she looked at me, pointing to herself and then looked in back of her to make sure I was talking to her.

She smiled at me as I came closer, "My car is just a little down the road, why don't you take a walk with me and I can get you to where ever you're heading," I said.

She was a short girl, about 5'2", she was skinny, looked about 110 pounds maybe. She had long bleached blonde hair that reached her waist. She had the face of a child but the body of someone older.

She looked at me with her childish features with a gleaming smile that would nock any sane man right off their horse, but I'm not sane, now am I?

She shook her head eagerly, with a smile that reached from one ear to the other, "Thanks," she said in a low feminine voice, her breath as clear as day in front of her, "I've been waiting for about an hour, and no one so far has stopped."

I finally took a look at her outfit, she had blue earmuffs on her ears, the ones with the plastic rim that went over top of your head, blue matching cotton gloves, a blue matching scarf, a tan, thick winter jacket with fur trimming on the hood, dark blue jeans, and Chuck Taylor's.

_She dresses as if she is in 9th grade. She dresses to immature for someone over the age of 18._ I thought to myself. I always try to decipher my victim's personalities before drinking them dry.

_Wow, this guy is really good looking! _Her mind read.

I rolled my eyes, _Immature, hormone crazed teenagers! _I thought.

"C'mon it's right down here," I said with a dazzling smile, and as all of them, her eyes clouded over with aw. I keep my hands in my black leather jacket's pockets while walking side by side with her.

She then turned to me sticking her hand out and said, "Hi! I'm Cassis!"

_Weird name for a girl._ I thought.

I pulled my hand out and shook her hand, when I did this she yanked her hand away and looked at it, shock written all over her face. She looked up at me, her rosy cheeks and red nose got even darker with embarrassment.

_Oh, how much more better! I got one who blushes! _I thought excitedly as I stuck my hand back in my pocket.

"Here it is," I said pointing at the silver Volvo on the side of the road, "now why don't we get in?" I asked with an evil smirk but turning my head before she could see.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically.

I opened the door for her letting her frail body slip in the passengers side, I shut the door quietly and quickly made my way over to the other side. I looked at her when I was all the way in and leaned over a bit and ruffled her hair, "You sure are pretty aren't you?" I asked staring at the pulse in her neck.

She stiffened immediately under my touch. _Please, don't do anything!_

"Don't worry darling, I wont do anything to you. At least nothing you think I'm going to do," I laughed bitterly at my own joke.

I leaned a little more over and kissed her gently on the lips, I kiss all of my victims before they die, weather it's on the cheek, the hand or the mouth. I then moved her hair out of the way and I leaned down a little so that my mouth was at level with her pulse again, my K-9 teeth grew a little bit bigger, just big enough to pierce the skin with out doing any other damage with the other teeth, and I was about to bite down on her soft flesh when I felt someone rip me from the car.

"Oh no you don't!" A big burly voice said. I struggled and squirmed to get out of his grasp but he was just to strong.

"Nice job Cassis," A small musical voice chimed in pulling the frightened girl from the car.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" she stuttered out.

"You may not know it, but you helped us a bunch! Now go on kid, get to where ever you have to get to," the small one said.

"Not-uh." She shook her head, "Not after that!"

"Well where were you going?" The big one from behind asked.

"I'm running away," she said still shaking her head, "well I was, but not anymore,"

The small one laughed, "I'll drive you home,"

"I don't know if I should trust you," she said skeptically.

"Do you think I'm big enough to hurt you?" she asked with a lie.

"No, but the big one is," she pointed behind me to the man still holding me.

"Don't worry, Emmett wont hurt fly," the big one that I presume that is Emmett let out a thunderous laugh.

"O-okay," she said shakily.

"My names Alice," she said sticking out her hand. Cassis took her hand, but once again drew back because she must of got the same cold, electric shock, even though she had gloved on.

Then realization dawned on me and I let out a loud, hearty laugh while kicking my legs furiously in excitement, "Carlisle told me about you two! I never met any of you, but he said in his previous letters what fine kids you were. Isn't there two others?" I said in a rush.

"Yes, the other is my wife and the other is her husband," the bid one admitted.

Confusions took over my features, "But you look twelve!" I shouted.

She mad her way over to me rolling up her sleeve and punched me right in the jaw, "Idiot," she muttered.

My hair flung to the one side of my head, causing the bronze locks to fall over my right eye. My mouth was hanging open from her strike, but I closed my mouth to hide my fangs from my almost- victim.

It was then that my rage kicked in, "Let go of me!" I shouted, "How dare you deny me of my meal!"

"What?!" Cassis asked in a shocked manner.

"What do you think I was going to do child?! Just nip at your neck for my own pleasure! You are so dumb-witted! I'm a vampire fool!" I laughed out loudly.

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, "Great, now we need to get Kalyn to wipe the poor girls memory of this night you idiot!"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and said, "Who's that?"

"Old family friend," she said with her head bowed down towards the ground still pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes squeezed shut as she gave a flutter of her hand just waving it off.

I looked around at my surroundings realizing we were in front of a small house. A small breeze past me bringing a mouth-watering aroma from the house, and it seemed like the source of the aroma was coming from the bedroom that over looked the front yard.

My eyes darkened to their usual oxen when I'm hungry as I asked in a rush, "Whose house is that?"

"Chief Swan's, why?" The small one answered slowly and skeptically. But I smelt a woman's odor so I asked, "Anyone else?"

"His daughter," Cassis answered in a squeak. Alice gave her a glare, supposedly she didn't want me to know that.

"Why?" Emmett growled.

I let an evil grin over come my features as I said in a dark voice, "Because she smells scrumptious."

**This story was the idea of the fantastic "I LOVE EDWARD MORE THEN YOU". I'm just writing it. She asked me to write it because I was good –claps pathetically for myself- and she had a good idea, so we merged them. Now review or no next chapter! I need at least 10!… Please.**


	2. Can't bring myself to do it

I struggled to come free of the grasps of the giant man holding me. I thrashed and kicked to get to the delectable smell that has arisen into my nostrils. I've never smelled anything so tempting, never have I smelled anything so… so… so mouthwatering that it made the back of my throat burn with thirst. Blood Lust is what they called it when you would do anything for a small amount of that crimson liquid, and that is what I had, Blood Lust.

I decided to stop squirming around when I figured out _I cant budge him to let go. _

Alice took Cassis to their car that was just down the road, offering the poor, defenseless, tasty girl a ride home. Once they were out of site and the sun started to rise, casting an orange misty glow over the horizon, Emmett, the big one, was about to take me to his home to confront Carlisle about their little "human blood drinker-vampire" problem that was on their hands. I inhaled deeply remembering the precious smell that lingered in the morning breeze so when they were least expecting it, I would attack, and drink dry the girl. But I may be a little tense while waiting, also I must not make a final decision, because I have herd in Carlisle's letter that the small pixie one can have visions of someone doing something if that someone sets their mind on doing that certain something (does that make sense?). So I have to be unsure, or set my mind to something else during the mean time.

Emmett started running, with me still firm in his grasps, and we arrived at the giant, white Victorian house faster then I expected. It was a beautiful, big, old, quaint house that glistened in the morning glow. Esme was the first to walk out, drying her hand with a dish towel followed by two younger blondes, one being a boy, the other being a girl, then came Carlisle, "We are very disappointed with you, Edward Mason. We though you would of turned back by now, and especially hunting on our land when you know we disapprove!" Carlisle's voice cut through the air stiffly.

I just ignored it, trying to act as casual as I could while being held by someone two times my size, I said, "How is life treating you Carlisle, Esme?"

Emmett ignored my question that was directed toward them and said to Carlisle as if I wasn't there, "We suspect that he is planning to attack on the new arrival to Forks, Bella Swan."

"So that's her name!" I exclaimed to myself, but when I looked up, I noticed five pairs of eyes glued to me with distaste so I quickly said innocently, "No I'm not, you know me better then that Carlisle." I couldn't hold it back, I just couldn't. An evil grin spread across my lips as I thought thoroughly through my lie.

Carlisle, obviously displeased with me, sighed and shook his head and said, "Take him inside." Emmett nodded and started inside with me. Once we were in the luxurious living room Emmett put me down. I looked down at my now-wrinkled outfit and smoothed out my light blue shirt that was hidden mostly under a black blazer that I decided was the best way to win an eye. I was also wearing dark blue jeans, and a pair of Chuck Taylor's. (A/N:I know, I know, I mention Chuck's a lot, but I love them.) I decided to finally take a look at my "parole officer" for the first time. He was a large boy, about 6'5", wide, defined muscles, a square jaw, high cheek bone, and a mop of dark curly hair set on the top of his head.

He raised his eyebrow at me looking a little confused and suspicious, _What's he looking at?_

I laughed, "Why, you sure are a large guy, aren't you?"

"Why, you sure are a smart-ass, aren't you?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Hmm, this will not do," I said rubbing my chin with my one hand and crossing the other arm over my chest.

"What?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't like to be looked down on like I'm a lower being," I said throw clenched teeth.

"Well isn't that what you are?" he asked, trying to intimidate me while advancing toward me so that now we were only about a foot apart now. Before anyone could make a move Carlisle and the other blonde boy were now in between us trying to break up anything before it got started.

"Now, stop it you two!" Esme hollered. "I'm getting a bit sick of your aditude Edward," she said in her naturally motherly way.

I decided to play a long with her mother instincts, "Sowy, Esme," I said looking up through my eyelashes, kicking the ground lightly over and over again, pretending to be a little child getting scolded. She sighed shaking her head in sympathy and walked away massaging her forehead.

"Emmett, you keep an eye on him," Carlisle said pointing at me. I pointed to myself and pouted like saying 'What did I do?'

"Why me?" Emmett whined.

"Because," was Carlisle's only response.

Emmett huffed and plopped down on the crème colored sofa and said, "Sit."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked. Now the whole acting like-a-child-thing was getting on my own nerves, and obviously his too because he looked up at me with an evil eye and muttered, "Just sit." I shrugged my shoulders and I fell gracefully down on the opposite couch.

I laid down, putting my hands behind my head, and shut my eyes, getting to the closest thing to sleep as I could get. I was basically unconscious, but still fully aware of my surroundings. I blocked out all of the annoying, buzzing noises that were thoughts and I became consumed in my own thoughts.

When I was just a young vampire, I decided to go out on my own, I thought I needed no one, thought that human blood was the way to go. And I was right, I didn't need anyone and human blood _was _the best.

But that didn't change the fact that I made acquaintance with others. At first I was having doubts in the beginning, but once I met James, it was all so clear to me. Him and I became accomplices after a time; he was the one who steered me deeper into the dark sea when I was just about to make it back to the surface.

When I was still only learning the basics of becoming a full-fledged human drinker, I was the one running everywhere for James. He would tell me to do something I would make damn sure I did it. I didn't realize at the time that I was doing all the work, and still not getting anything at the time. From all the years that I was James' follower, I gained much more strength then him, and I learned of the lying and deceiving from 'a little birdie', I was furious. When I was about to kill him I decided I would torture him, mess with his head a bit before I kill him, make him think I gave up on the fight and then attack. I was planning on this attack soon.

During my alone time, away from James, I met other vampires, I will not go into detail with them, but they did many things to me also that I resent that has led me to the bitter mood I am in now, the bitter mood that never leaves the confines of my cold, un-beating heart. I am so different from my human self because being a loan vampire, someone who walks alone while no one but yourself understands you, it leads you to do stuff you don't like, but stuff you cant stop yourself from doing, it leads you to meet people who do stuff to you that makes you resent the world even more. You become an empty shell with no remorse, no feelings except for that smart-ass, tough aditude. I've become that of which I hate, that of which I cant turn my back on now.

I've made it clear before that I care for no one but myself, I feel nothing for anyone, drinking dry yet another girl is just like drinking from a water bottle to me anymore. Outside I am an impeccable, perfect angel that has fallen from the havens, but inside, I am a scared demon that was spit from the fire-y pits of hell because I was too much of a trouble. I caused havoc where, ever I went. Everywhere I went there were missing people signs when I was done with that certain town or city, cars were mysteriously gone, and houses were suddenly burnt down. They never, ever found the culprit, because the culprit was always three steps a head, and five times as fast.

Have you guessed who the culprit was yet?

I looked up in front of me to see Emmett completely absorbed in the ESPN reviews of last night's football game. It was about time for them to be leaving for school, but he wasn't getting up so I presumed he was not going to school for today. I slid quickly and quietly off of the sofa with out him noticing because his back was almost completely turned toward me. I pranced my way out of the big front door without being noticed. I looked around a bit, walking slowly, human speed, slipping my hands into my pockets, kicking the dirt enjoying the fresh air. Then… I ran, ran as fast as I could, as long as I could, when finally I reached a place I was not even longing to go to at the moment.

Isabella Swan's home.

I looked into the window, seeing only a faint silhouette dance it's way clumsily around the small living room. I couldn't fully make out her features for the light green curtains were blocking my view, but she looked to be a young girl around the age of 17, she looked like she was putting on a fake frontal, like she was trying to fool herself that she was happy. There was something bothering her, you could tell just by how her face fell every time she looked like she got lost in a memory, _A lost love? _I asked myself. As the thought drifted through my head I felt an unfamiliar feeling, I felt a pang of jealousy. I quickly shook my head of the thought and advanced forward onto the lawn to get a better look, but as I was about to look into the open window the small form stumbled her way out of the house causing me to retreat momentarily into the big tree outside of the house.

She lowered her head causing a dark curtain of hair to cover her face from my view she fumbled with her keys, looking for the right one, completely oblivious of my presences. She dropped her books that were in her one hand when she finally found the right key, she sighed in anger and locked the door, then bent down and picked up the fallen books. When she was finished she mad her way over to an old red pick-up truck that looked like it would blow up any minute. She climbed in the safety of the cabin of the old truck, protecting her from the pelting rain. She flipped her hair around a little and then started up the old piece of junk, the engine let out a terrible groan and rumble when she turned the keys in the ignition, and backed up out of the gravel drive way.

I followed the girl who was so oblivious of a vampire that was almost stalking her for her delectable blood. I didn't yet see her features completely because there was always something blocking me from seeing them. A shadow, her hair, her hand, anything.

She finally pulled into the parking lot of the local high school that was marked "STUDENT PARKING"(not sure if that's what it says, but bare with me people). She pulled up near the front and got out, she was bombarded by a tall boy with spiky blonde hair, and a girl with frizzy red hair. The boy looked to be in lust, and the girl looked as if she was jealous. At the time I didn't realize that I couldn't read the young brunettes thoughts, I was only interested in what her blood was saying to me at that point. I slipped into the school without being noticed, following Bella the whole day, at least two body lengths behind trying not to be seen. Finally her lunch period came, I decided it was time for me to make my move.

I ducked into the supply closet that was near the door of the cafeteria. I looked outside and saw Bella and her friends making their way to the lunchroom, Bella was lingering in the back trying to keep out of their conversation. She was lacking verve she looked like she didn't care if she was alone or not. They all looked like they were consumed with themselves, so I didn't think they would notice if I borrowed their friend for a bite (ha, get it, bit, bite?).

When they were passing I reached a long, slender, pale hand out grabbing her arm and quickly pulling her in and covering her mouth so no sound could escape. First she looked panicked, but then her face was stern. I inhaled deeply catching her aroma in my nostrils. I felt the venom in my mouth stir with relief that I would finally be able to quench this dying thirst. I lifted my hand and said quietly "Don't talk."

I took a look at her features, she had full red lips, big chocolate brown eyes, a heart shaped face and a pointed chin, a wide forehead and a widows peek. She was truly an angel, but that didn't stop my thirst, but then I realized something, I couldn't hear her thoughts, "What are you thinking?"

"We all have to die sometime, right?" she smirked.

I was taken back. I was shocked. A filthy human thinking such vulgar things, she should be frightened, she should be pleading for her life, but no, she was telling me such unbelievable things, "What makes you think you are going to die at this time?" I asked.

"The look in your eyes, it says everything," she answered simply.

I wanted to reach down and such her dry but there was something stopping me, "What's so different about you?" I asked in anger because I could read what she was thinking, I couldn't make her vulnerable.

"I don't know, you tell me," she was quite cocky for a girl that was in the hands of someone much stronger then her, but I could sense the fear deep in side.

I pushed her hair back from her face and took a deep, long look into her eyes, becoming captivated with her beauty, "Why can't I do it?" I asked myself.

Again people, I hope you like it, but I need at least 10 reviews before the next chapter. I said that for my other story, they didn't believe me, and now it is going unfinished because they didn't believe me. So please review, I need 10 reviews.


	3. Conscience

I inhaled deeply, and a floral essence of freesia hit me. The venom was stirring now and the beast growing deep inside of me. I tried to resist, let me rephrase that, my human side tried to resist for the girl was nothing but purity, but my wild, monster side tried so hard to break through.

I buried my face in the jugular of her neck, my upper lip twitched with thirst. I could almost feel my pupils dilate, and my upper lip curled over my teeth revealing my white fangs (Bear with me people! Whether, or not they have fangs!). I arched my back causing myself to press into the fragile body even more.

The girl was shaking now with fear as my teeth grazed her porcelain skin, and my hands traveled up to her shoulders. My eyes were gently squeezed shut as I took in the full moment at hand.

I opened my mouth slightly letting part of her neck slip into my mouth. I wasn't going to kiss her as I usually do with my victims, because it will only cause me to get more attached then I actually was.

I licked the bare skin that was her neck. The thin layer of skin let me have a small sample taste of her rich, thick blood. Her body was warm and her cheeks were growing redder by the passing second. I tried to obtain my excitement, but it was just too much and so I let out a low growl.

I could hear Emmett's and Alice's thoughts approaching. I noticed at that moment that they were making their way to the school now and they would be arriving in three minutes tops. I didn't notice this earlier because I was to busy thinking of how many different ways I could suck the girl dry;

Bite her wrist, snap her neck, or just drink from various spots such as; neck, wrist, thumb (there is a pulse in your left thumb people.) and just make a game out of it. But I decided to go the old fashioned way and bite her neck.

I wanted to use my time wisely, and get the most out of this so I placed my mouth back on the girl's neck and I let my K-9 teeth sink into the soft, thin flesh, right through the main vein. When my teeth penetrated her skin, it mad a low pop sound indicating that I got through.

The venom slowly dripped from my two K-9 teeth into her blood stream, paralyzing the frightened girl. Her eyes clouded over, and her jaw dropped as her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. Now she was oblivious of her surroundings, and the fire was making it's was slowly through her blood.

The stress that the pain was causing her, forced her heart to speed up, making her blood turn warmer. The sound of her heart going 'thump thump thump' was music to my cold, dead ears, especially when it started going faster and faster.

That was what I was, a cold monster that found pain and death of others, of innocent people, to be enjoyable. I found it to be like a little child watching their mother make popcorn over the stove, and watching the tinfoil rise as the hard kernels of corn pop to a white fluffy treat.

I pulled my teeth from the small holes in the left side of the girl's neck (I refuse to call her by her name. That is how a predator gets attached to their pray) and the sweet, but then salty thick crimson liquid flooded into my mouth. I didn't have to think a second time of what I was going to do next.

It was the sweetest substance that ever graced my lips, so I let out a low moan of internal pleasure. The sweet taste mad my knees almost buckle. The girl was pressed between the wall, and me so when me knees fell, I fell against her, causing me to crush her between the wall and I.

We eventually fell to the floor. I was in so much pleasure that I didn't notice how we fell to the floor. Once I was about to take my third or fourth -who's counting? - drink, the door came crashing in, as a big burly figure stood above me. He ripped me from the girl, and that was a wrong move. Like taking a T-bone stake from a vicious, starving dog.

I turned around; ripping myself from the big one's grasps, and swung at him. Now the girl was gasping for air as she scratched viciously at the two wounds that I made with my teeth. She was trying to get air in her lungs so she could let out a scream of pain, but air seemed to be a stranger to her at the moment.

After I swung at Emmett, he didn't seem to like it very much, so he threw himself in the air at me, so I decided to meet him half way, so I lunged at him. It made a big crash as we collided. We were now engaged in a fight out front of a local school. But we knew better, so as we threw punches at each other we quickly mad our way to the forest that wasn't very far.

I bared my teeth, and he did the same. When ever vampires fought it was a sign showing that neither one was going to back down, not ever… unless of course someone dies, and it sure as hell wouldn't of been me. His right arm came flying at me with incredible force, but luckily I was faster then him. I quickly dodged it and threw my fist at his lower abdomens but he grabbed my fist before I could make contact. He squeezed my fist forcing my 'unbreakable' bones to be crushed.

I let out a high moan of pain as I shook his hand off of mine. My hand now, looked as if it was a crème colored soda can. But as seconds passed it quickly recomposed itself into looking like a normal hand again. I jumped at him again and ripped my teeth into his hard, cold flesh on his arm. He roared loudly, forcing me to cover my ears, and that gave him the advantage.

He grabbed me and raised me far over his head throwing me into a tree that was about thirty feet away, the tree tipped over and made a loud booming noise that was sure to draw attention.

As I got up I rubbed my back, and I flinched at the fading pain. But I didn't want to seem like a whose, so I straightened up, pulling my arms up and back to crack my back, and then I turned my head from left to right cracking it, trying to get rid of the stiffness. Emmett smirked at the damage that he had done, and so now I was infuriated. It was time for round two.

I lunged through the air, letting a growl erupt from my chest, and it rippled through the air, being able to be heard from a mile away. He lunged at me also, and again as we collided the sounds of rocks hitting together echoed through the dense, misty air.

We were going at lightning speed, tearing and thrashing at each other, trying to tear each other apart with our bare, cold hands. I got a couple of good hits in, as did he. But soon he was going to be the reining victor because now he was standing above me after a while of fighting. As he was about to make the final blow that would cost me my dead life a white hand came from nowhere a grabbed the monstrous hand.

I looked to my savior and it was the young blonde woman that I suspected to be his wife, "You don't want to do this," she said in a whisper with pleading eyes, but Emmett wasn't looking at her. He was still standing high above me with his hand raise and his teeth bared, he breathed heavily and a growl came from deep within his chest every time he exhaled.

He yanked his fist away and then his hand was catapulting through the air ready to rip my throat out, but once I was about to be finished someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. I looked up to see an angry Carlisle.

Emmett's hand hit the earth hard, making a big crater where his hand landed. It shook all the land around us causing me to flinch.

"How dare you!" Carlisle roar. I never, in all my years of knowing him saw him this angry. I must have offended him a great deal.

Before I could comprehend, his hand flew threw the air right into my jaw, forcing me to fly back a few feet. Now I had to deal with killer Carlisle as well as the big one, "I asked you Edward! I asked you not to hunt on our land! But you defied my simply wishes!"

The once compassionate, caring Carlisle has left the building. Then once he was about to lunge at me, as if I hadn't has enough lunging for the day, Esme came in and yelled in a subtle voice, "Stop it."

Carlisle could do nothing but comply, so he slowly stood up right covering his once bared teeth with his lip, "You!" his voice boomed, "Have just damned another soul to an eternity of blood, and betrayal."

His simple words, his simple, simple words just set in. This whole entire time, I was just damning souls? I was doing nothing wrong! But… was I?

My conscious got the better of me, and so I admitted to myself, something I have been admitting to myself all these years, I HAVE been damning souls, but sadly enough I couldn't care less.

If I was to be damned, then why not everyone be damned? Then that's when I realized, something for the first time. I was overly selfish.

I stood there, trying to figure myself out, something that I had never done before. I had never actually stopped and though about the hideous beast I was. My face was overcome with a grimace as I though over all of the cruel things I have done, but why now has my conscience decided to make an appearance?

It was the girl, Isabella's blood that has made me like this! It mad me like this in a matter of thirty minutes. But how?

**10 reviews? Maybe 15? Please. :)**


	4. Memories never fade

My brain was flooded with different thoughts of my past. I stood still in present time as I adventured back into the past. My body was shaking with small tremors as the innocent girl's blood flooded freely inside of my body now.

I swallowed hard as one thought; one memory in particular came to mind. The first time I drank from the innocent. It wasn't on purpose, honest. It was an accident, but that accident turned me into a killer. Something I didn't want to be. Once you drink human blood it is harder to go back to animal blood, and that is how it is with going from guilty, to innocent. The innocent's blood is so sweet, the guilty one's blood is so sour.

But the memory, one that hunted me to that very day.

**(Memory:)**

I hadn't hunted for days on end. I was ravenous at that point. Looking for any opportune moment. It was the early 1940s, and the style was that of high waist paints that came down low at the leg, a white collar shirt, red tie, and suspenders. It was the style of the wealthy, and I just happened to be that of one. I carried my long suit-jacket over my shoulder, holding with just my pointer finger, and my other hand in my pocket as I walked lazily down the small street.

My eyes were an onyx black, with purple bags underneath. I was weak at this point, though I still wasn't as weak as a normal human being. Not paying attention, I stumbled slightly on a pipe that was sticking freely out of the New York Street. I was currently in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to meet up with some of my old vampire friends, of course during the night, and I was passing through New York to get to Canada.

I sighed at my newly found clumsiness. My eyes studied the dirty streets as my feet dragged slightly, and my arms swayed with laziness. My breathing became shallow as a cool breeze passed, causing my hair to whip around, in front of my eyes, as a sensational odor drifted my way.

My head lifted slightly, and hesitantly, trying not to catch the eye of the pray. There, a few feet away, a girl sat on the sidewalk in the alleyway, all alone, in the dead of night, all by herself. I laughed viciously to myself when I stopped just feet away.

I looked over her shoulder, her back was turned to me, and she was chalking little designs on the sidewalk with a piece of black board chalk. I saunter my way to the turned girl, and I leaned down, not bending my knees, right next to her ear.

"Hello," my voice drifted out slowly, smoothly. Completely irresistible, to any female human. Not because I carry around with me a big head atop of my shoulders, just simply because I've been told many times this.

She hesitantly turned to me. She didn't look more then a couple years younger then me… my physical features. "H-hi," she chocked out nervously.

I ruffled her hair playfully; I was getting caught up in the moment. I smiled a toothy smile right in her face, showing off my "pearly whites". After my big, toothy grin slipped from my face, to a dull, hazed smile. My eyelids drifted a bit downward, to cover half of my glazed eye. I breathed heavily in her face, to try and confuse her. Her mouth dropped open just a bit, and her eyes visibly clouded over. Her breath rushed toward my face, up my nostrils and into my mouth.

I lifted my hand to her cheek, and started to caress it. Her warm, frail body shook with light tremors, and her eyes started to become quick as she looked from side to side, from up to down, with out moving her head. Her hand reached up and grabbed a loss piece of hair that feel in front of her eyes, she played with it nervously.

The girl's hair was a dark, golden blonde, her eyes a crystal blue, rimmed with wide, fleshy lids. Her lips were full, and pink, a clueless expression played across her face. Her body was thin, but yet soft with a little bit of baby fat. She was wearing a long, purple evening dress that looked a little mature for a young adult; that is chalking on the pavement, but it still seemed to fit her odd womanly curves.

Her hair was in a half pony-tale, held up with a dark purple satin ribbon, and there were side bands handing in front of her left eye. Her hair was thick and wavy, falling just above her waist. Her breath had become shallow, and her thoughts became incoherent as she dazed up into my burgundy eyes.

Her body was half turned to me as she still sat on the ground. Her right arm supported her weight as she leaned back a little. Her left arm was hanging next to her side until her elbow bent, making half of her arm hang in the air with the yellow chalk dangling from her delicate fingers.

My eyes studied her face as she totally lost focus. The chalk slowly slipped from between her fingers, and dropped to the ground in a slow motion movement. When the chalk hit the ground it seemed to stop in time for just a second. It hit the ground with a soft clank. As it bounced back up, and hit the ground again it broke into five different pieced, and the light yellow dust scattered in the air.

My eyes drifted slowly upward -time seeming to move in slow motion- to her chalky-yellow hand resting on the ground, up her arm, to her other hand, to her finger tips. My eyes drifted on her whole body, not sure what I was going to do next, until the moment I would do it.

My dry tongue slipped over my teeth as I watched her, watch me. She was completely brain washed. Now, she would do anything I would ask, just for the simple reason that I, to humans, was completely and utterly luring, and gorgeous. She bit the side of her lip as her eyes drifted slowly across my lips. I knew I shouldn't have been seducing her that way, but I couldn't help it.

I slowly leaned down, I could fell the heat radiating off of her pale skin onto my almost translucent white skin. My cold lips touched hers for a brief moment until I pulled away just an inch, when I did that she took in a sharp breath; do to lack of oxygen. Once she caught her breath, I touched me lips to hers again. I pulled my long white fingers around her head, tangling my fingers in her golden hair.

Once she was losing breath, she put her arms up in shock, and then pushed them on my chest lightly, trying to get me off, but I wouldn't budge. She started to push harder, as I deepened the kiss, but once she figured out it was useless, she just resorted to whimpering. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as the pain to her lungs started to burn, but her cries where muffled by my active lips.

I kneeled down next to her, pulling her in front of me to face me. My nails started to dig into the back of her scalp, and I started to pull chunks of hair from her scalp. She tried to let out a scream of pain, but it was useless. She started to cry harder, and her body shook with violent tremors. I could feel the pressure of my squeeze start to crack her scull.

I bit down on her lower lip, hard, almost tearing it clear off. The blood dripped quickly into my waiting mouth. It was so different, the sensation that flooded through my body was like none other that I even experienced before. It was exhilarating; uplifting. The adrenaline was flowing fast, and freely now in my blood stream that was provided by other humans.

Her body squirmed, and wiggled, trying to get free, but I wouldn't let go. Finally the force of my strong hand cracked her scull. That finally stopped her damn, incessant moving. Her body fell limp in my cold hands, and the blood was incredibly strong in the air.

I moved quickly down to her neck, hoping to keep the blood fresh. My teeth penetrated the dead girls skin, my eyes drifted shut slowly, and my tongue made little circles on her skin as I sucked her dry. Images came flooding through my mind, as I just sat there, blood trickling down my chin to my white shirt.

Once I was finished I moved up slowly, opening my now-burgundy colored eyes. The blood was covering my chin, and the front of my shirt, the smell of it made me satisfied. Then I realized what I did; I couldn't care less. I didn't know why at the time why I didn't care, I guessed it was just my natural vampire instincts, and it turned out that I was right.

No matter how sweet somebody, or something might seem, you will always make a bad mistake at least once in your life, and that was the start of all of the bad mistakes to come.

**(End memory)**

I shook my head free of the dreadful thought. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know why all of a sudden I was so caring, why I cared all of a sudden what I did all of those years ago.

I looked around me, still stuck in my place. I looked at all of the other staring vampires. The all looked at me with remorse, and anger at the same time. Carlisle's face was twisted with disgust, and anger though, and that was all that mattered. No matter how wrong I always thought Carlisle's ways were, I always highly respected him for his sense of control.

I looked down at my feet and let out a long moan like sigh. Then I started to smell the blood again. My head, shot up and I looked in the direction that it was coming from. Alice was walking slowly towards up with Isabella's limp, whimpering body in her arms. Her onyx colored eyes held anger and fierceness as she danced her way over.

"We have to get her away," she whispered to Carlisle, not even bothering to give me a second glance. "She's going to start screaming soon."

Carlisle nodded his head once to her, taking Isabella's body from Alice's arms. I tried my hardest to stay away from her, but the smell was over whelming, and no matter how much I felt bad, I couldn't stop my burning hunger from growing larger. I went to make a leap for her, but Emmett's hand laced, and gripped my upper arm, stopping me from making any further advances.

I growled lowly to myself as I asked, "Why is this girl so important to you?"

"Because, she did nothing wrong," he growled in my face. I wasn't going to just deny his proposal for another fight, so I stepped forward, but before another fight could take place Esme put her hands between us and backed us up, Emmett still not loosening his grip.

"Stop it the two of you. This isn't the time," Esme told up, a low snarl coming from her chest.

Emmett continued, "She is just a innocent girl, she deserves a life, but you selfishly took it from her. Have you ever thought of all of the lives that you have taken for your own pleasure? Have you ever thought of the easier ways to live this lifestyle that was cursed upon us? Hmm?" he asked. I just looked at him, hatefully. "I want an answer!" he roared at me after a minute or so.

"How am I supposed to answer your silly questions? I didn't ask for this lifestyle! I didn't ask for my life to turn in this direction! This was inevitable! I couldn't stop it! No matter how much I would of liked to!" I yelled. "I wish that day never came, I wish I would have been smart enough to hunt, but I wasn't at the time, and now I can't turn around and change it all," I said in more of a calm voice.

Emmett put his hands on each side of his head as he yelled, "To hell with what you have to say! You could of stopped yourself! But you didn't! And now look what you have done! You have ruined many other lives for your own selfish purposes!"

I didn't know how to react, or respond to what he was saying. No one ever told me it like this. Hell I never stayed in one place long enough for someone _to _explain it to me like this.

I looked down at my shoes, ashamed, but then I whispered loud enough for a human to hear, "I don't care." I looked up, "I don't care," I said a little louder. "I could care less!" I yelled. "I don't know them! No skin of my cold, dead back!" I laughed at my own joke. "These are just useless humans that mean nothing! They are a lower being then us! We are much more advanced then them!" I yelled, smirking.

"But… what if it was your own mother that was taken? When you were still alive that is," Rosalie stepped forward and asked.

I looked away, taking her question into consideration. What if it was my mother? I would have been terribly angry, but yet… I do it to others. My mother was always very protective, and uptight, but she was always funny, and she would of done anything to get a laugh out of people, even if it was improper for a woman at that time. She would make funny faces, and chase the ducks at the pond when I was little just to see me laugh. She would do anything for the ones she loved and that is why she requested for Carlisle to do "anything" in his power to make sure I would survive the Spanish Influenza. But I turned my back on her, and she would be greatly disappointed in me now, for the path that I have chosen.

My eyebrows furrowed as I became confused at what I should do, "I-I guess you're right." I swallowed hard as I searched the ground for an answer.

"Damn right!" Emmett roared.

"Stop it!" Rosalie scolded.

I looked at them and shook my head, for some reason, I still felt right in my head, but I didn't continue the argument. I followed Alice as she walked slowly to the house, Isabella still squirming and whimpering. When we got into the house Alice took two steps at a time, still going human speed, up to her own room. Alice didn't give me any mind that I was still there, she just ignored me.

I held my breath as I watched her place Isabella down on the bed, as she glided across the room, grabbing various items. Isabella's eyes never left me, she just keep on staring, and watching. She was trying her hardest not to scream, I could tell by the way her throat keep on flexing. I looked away in shame, thinking of what Emmett said to me. It was all so true, and the thing that really struck me was Rosalie's question. Suck a small statement mad my mind turn, and struggle for the truth.

I was still standing there as Alice walked over again, she started to change her, and so I turned my eyes to the ruby red carpet. When I looked back Isabella was in a stunning yellow sundress.

"We want her to be comfortable when she gets up, right?" Alice finally said something after ten minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah. Yeah, right," I answered in a shaky voice.

Isabella gasped, and started to whimper. The tears were cascading down her cheeks and her voice was shaky as she sucked in some air. I watched her as she twisted and turned, trying to stop herself from screaming. That's all I did the first say, watch her struggle and whimper out of pain.

Finally, when the second day came, she let out an ear-shattering scream, a scream that could make anyone cry. The fire was torturing her; she wanted water to put it out. I couldn't read her mind, nor could I fell what she was felling at that moment, but every vampire feels that way during the change. I felt it, Carlisle has felt it, and everyone has felt it that went through those three torturous days.

I laid my cold hand on her forehead, trying to sooth her. It helped a little, I could tell by how little she was moving by now. He tears were almost gone by then, only little was coming out, and she hated every minute. Again, how do I know? Because I went through it. For some odd reason I was feeling great sympathy for her, I was hurting inside for her. I felt like my dead heart was breaking in two as I watched her squirm.

The third day came not quick enough, and by this time she only had a few more hours. I was becoming tired of lack of hunting. I was so use to hunting everyday, that I became use to that lifestyle. I held her hand- for reasons I don't know- as she squirmed, and screamed. I was there for her the whole entire time.

Finally, it was coming to an end. She arched her back and let out an ear-shattering scream. I covered my ears with my hands as I waited for her to stop. See, because vampires have much more sensitive ears it hurts, badly, when a loud, high-pitched noise erupts near us.

When the screaming finally stopped, I looked at her. She was just staring up at me, her eyes looking lazy and tired, and she was taking in unnecessary, large breaths.

"Hi," I choked out.


	5. Reconciliation

She sighed, sounding disgusted, as she turned her head away. She laid there; not moving. It was silent, awkward; the screaming was much more inviting then this could ever be. I sat in the chair that was angles slightly towards her bed, I leaned over a bit, resting my elbows on my knees, and I folded my hands together. I looked down, waiting for her to say something. It was deathly, the silence. It was enough to make a sane man mad.

I breathed slowly through my mouth; I watched her body movements out of the corner of my eye. She only shifted slightly once, moving her arm away from me as I reached for it. Her body was dangerously ridged, like she would attack at any opportune time. But she lightened up, just a bit, after a long pause. She sighed easily, as if she was letting out a breath that she was holding in.

"Just tell me… why?" she asked, her voice sounding shaky. Her fingers flexed: open, close, open, close. I watched them with anticipation, trying to guess her next words, for I didn't feel in the need to answer her, and I knew her patients were running short as I sat there, through the long pause, not looking at her, and not showing any sign of answering.

Her voice was shaky, and breathy, as she asked again, "Please, just answer the question. Why?"

I sighed, looking farther away, what was my answer supposed to be? I was in the wrong, I was always in the wrong, but I wasn't too fond of admitting my flaws in these kind of situations.

"I-I…" I couldn't answer; I was left speechless as her wide, penetrating eyes, stared at me, burning a hole in my face. The not yet decided color of her irises were inviting, but the dark pupils; the deathly, pitch black, was an area of hurt, and death. Her eyes looked through me, as she stared straight ahead, in my direction.

When she looked at me, I felt invisible. Her eyes were deep, and thoughtful, with short years of experience, and wisdom. She was an open book, whether or not I could read her mind, or feel like she was looking at me or through me. Her eyes showed hurt, and happiness. They were her life story. She explained things with her eyes, when her voice was too weak to explain things for her.

Her eyes, they read to be hurt, and confused. They were over whelming; enough to break me down and tell my heart and soul to her own desire. She was calm though; any sane man would expect her to be furious, and overwhelmed with pity for her own self, considering the fact that she would never be able to see her family and friends again, but from afar.

Her every body movement was graceful, and her new found beauty, was quite a site to behold. Her beauty before was something out of the ordinary, but now, any man or woman of any age, any ethnicity, any sexuality, and what ever _creature_ they were, wouldn't be able to help but stare. I looked her up and down; I traced her every curve, took in all of her perfections about her and tried to find any flaw.

I sighed, "I have no presentable, appropriate excuse except for the simple fact that I was ravenous, and you smelled absolutely divine," I answered in my gentlemanly manner, ashamed of myself, for it was the first time I ever had to explain myself to one of my many victims. I looked at her with sorrowful eyes. I ached as I watched her face take my every word into consideration. She was thoughtful, and she didn't seem the kind to think much of revenge.

"And you expect me to forgive you, even though you didn't ask for it, just because you know how to smooth talk a lady such as myself, and give her the most persuasive puppy dog eyes ever?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"I suppose," I answered slyly, with a small, crocked smile, joining in on her small game of being pleasant.

She signed, turning serious in the least expected time, "I suppose I can't blame you, you can't control your impulses."

I wanted to argue with her, convince her I had complete, and perfect control over my own self, and my thirst for her, but it was only true. I had no control over myself when it came to "dinner time". I shook my head, agreeing. I couldn't look at the poor girl. I took her everything away, and she didn't once scold me, or try for revenge.

Something about her brought out the more humane side of me. I wasn't sure how, or why, but when I thought of all of the nasty, horrible things I did in life, I felt suddenly ashamed. I wanted to make it up to her, badly. But I wasn't sure how to do that. I would give myself; my everything, just to make her happy again. The impulse to do good and to do better, was a different change for me. I found it revitalizing, bringing alive a soul that died long ago.

Just days ago, I wanted to suck her dry, and now she brings the best out of me, when not even saying more the a few sentences to each other. She was a beautiful, but intimidating girl. I was afraid to move, afraid she might judge me on that. I didn't want to do anything wrong, in the short pause, I was afraid she might dislike it, and dislike me just from the small judgment, or wrong doing. But I didn't know why I was so afraid, I did something more worse, then taking a wrong step, and she did deserve to dislike me; to hate me, after what I did to her, how I took her humanity away.

"Yeah, right," I whispered.

I expected her to be mad, but she reached over, giving me a warming smile, and grabbed my hand with hers, squeezing comfortingly. Her eyes looked tired, and lazy, and her smile seemed so natural. I felt awkward; uncomfortable, as I watched her. I felt something I wasn't familiar with, making butterflies fly in my stomach. I swallowed hard, as I felt the tickling, and uneasiness of my stomach increase. I squeezed her hand back, as I stared back at her. Her stare was intense, something I felt uncomfortable under, and so I looked away, towards the floor.

"Hum," I hummed, as I took my hand away, placing it in my lap, as I folded my hands together. I was dying, hypothetically speaking, for a conversation to start. The silence was deadly, and it was slowly killing me, hypothetically speaking, again.

"Ha," she laughed as she looked at me, "awkward, isn't it?" she asked. Her smile was brilliant, it would light up any dark mans soul. Her eyes sparkled with sarcasm and laughter on top, but I could see the true feeling hidden under it all. I saw the hurt, the regret, the hate, the tears, the sadness, the anger, and everything combined that showed she wasn't alright.

"Yeah," I whispered, lowering my head again. I groaned as I thought everything through, because I knew what I had to do, but I was resistant. I never wanted to say anything like this to anyone. I felt terrible, for the first time in my existence as being a rebellious vampire. I couldn't get over the fact; I just keep replaying it in my head, over and over and over and over again.

"I'm sorry," it hurt my ego when I uttered those two small, but big words. It was like pulling out teeth with no Novocain, but with a little bit of sugar. I fidgeted; my muscles were tights, and ridged, and all I wanted to do was beg her for her forgiveness.

"It's hard, but… I forgive you." She said easily. I was confused, grant it, but I wasn't going to question her morals. My conscience was set at ease just a bit, at her easy forgiveness. I sighed with delight as I stood, brushing the invisible wrinkles out of my pant's legs.

I smiled down at her as I folded my hangs together in a grateful manner. "Thank you," I whispered, giving her my most pleasant smile, even though it wasn't easy. I was so used to frowning, that smiling was so unnatural, unless it consisted of a bitter laugh. My eyes were easy as I gazed down at her; I was a truly changed man, or vampire, in more technical terms. I knew it wouldn't change my apatite for humans, oh heavens no, but I believed it would change my apatite for different humans, but I wasn't sure for how long.

She sat up, readying herself to give a lecture. "There's no need for such words as asking thanks of me, I did what was right, what I believed was better then holding a grudge. There is no use as to holding something over your head for eternity; it would not change the past, and what happened. So I must learn how to deal with it, in my own manner, which does not consist of looking upon you as a villain. But as a man that came to a desperate, hopeless time in his existence, which made him slip up, something that was unpreventable," her words were wise, something that most humans didn't understand. She did not look for revenge, only to help a man in need, only to forgive a man looking for repentance.

Her eyes, though still hurt, held laughter as she said wisely "I can not punish a starving man for eating a pie off of an unwatched windowsill." She laughed at herself, at her small attempt at being wise. Her laughter was light, and chirpy, but deep, and hardy. I chuckled slightly, just to join in, but I watched her face, her head tilted slightly back, her lips parted just a bit to reveal the tips of her "pearly whites", and her pink tongue as they curled a bit at the ends. Her nose slightly pointed up into the air, not too small, not too big, not too pudgy, not too pointy, not too long, and not too short. Her eyes were gently closed; her long eyelashes brushed against her cheeks, her high cheekbones gave her a perfect facial outline, along with her defined jaw bone, and pointed chin. Her forehead was still wide, but in a gentle manner, and the widows peek that graced her crown swooped down easily, and unnoticeable to most.

Her wide, graceful eyes fluttered open, as if she just awakened, giving me notice to the wide, fleshy outline of her perfect, penetrating eyes. They say, no matter how much you put into something, there will never be complete perfection. Even most vampires have at least a few flaws to their unnatural beauty, such a stubby fingers, or eyes that are to close, but I believed there was no flaw when it came to the soft Isabella.

She lowered her head a bit, just so it wasn't erect anymore, she tilted her head to the side, just a bit, as if curious, but her wise eyes held nothing that suited curiosity, just softness that could forgive anything, and anyone. Her lips touched together lightly, they were full, and pink, so hard not to take notice of. Her eyes were lazy, but wide awake, as if they caught every movement, but they still saw through everything, and everyone that crossed their path.

I felt my smile drift away, as I got lost, just watching, she looked at me curious, then, and ask, "What's the matter, boy?" she laughed bluntly, "Is there something on my face?" she touched around, she looked like she was getting nervous. I think if she was human, she would have blushed, a scarlet red that I would of die for. She bit her lip slightly, something that just made my whole body tingle.

But when she asked those simple words, I could have made it a perfect, cliché moment by telling her, "Only pure beauty," but it would have made me, and I bet her also, gag. So I just muttered lowly, sure she could hear it, "No, nothing. Well... no. Nothing," I felt like I was going to blush myself, achieve the impossible. I looked away, towards the floor, as I slipped my hands into my pockets.

I rocked back and forth on my heels, not knowing what to do, I felt her staring at me, but I didn't look up, nor ask any questions as to why she found me so fascinating. I just stood there, thinking things over, when I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, slowly lean toward the end of the bed, throwing her legs over the side, and standing for the first time of the transformation. She looked down at herself, the differences noticeable. Of course some of her thinness was filled out with curves, and muscles. Her new curves were more defined, and filled the dress out more then before. Her feet looked more elegant; they looked as if they floated on air, so tiny. Her legs longer, and fuller, added an inch to her height. She stretched her arms out in front of her; they were lined with muscles, and a pearl white. Her waist was still the same size, but her hips just a bit fuller, giving into her curves. Her shoulders were no longer like mountain sloped, but they were broad; you could set a cup on them, and it would not fall off. Her neck noticeably longer, as a model's would be, and the shape of her face just defined more. Her cheek bones more pointed, her chin just a bit sharper, and her jaw stood out noticeably from her neck.

Her breast size increased, though me, being a simple man didn't notice until she grabbed them rudely, looking down at them and said, "Oh my! This is awkward!" I felt like I was to blush, but couldn't. I looked away, and coughed quietly into my hand, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Oh, goodness me!" she said, her hand flying to her mouth, hiding her embarrassment, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt, and rude, I just couldn't help but noticing. My body just… changed a lot, for the better. All of my flaws, I can't see them anymore, and my hips! They're like a hula girl's hips," she said looking down, swaying them. She looked back up, looking ashamed, "Please pardon me, I don't mean to fret so much over such girly subject, and trust me, if I still looked the same, I would have no problem, but you can't blame a girl for noticing all of her improvements," she said ashamed. She truly did look sorry, and ashamed, but I could not blame her, for everyone acts the same way, whether happy, or sad.

I also noticed the improvements, though. A woman that is too tall, is not attractive to me, but she was only around 5'5"; a height not to short, not to tall. I was immediately physically attracted to her. I wasn't one for physical features, hell! I wasn't one for women! Not implying that I "play for the other team" as some like to say, but I just don't take any notice to human kind all together, not even vampires. I was always a solitary person, always guessed I would be alone for the rest of my existence. I mean, I always hoped, but this was a girl, a woman, I wouldn't mind getting to know, I wouldn't mind creating a relationship with, even though I just tried to have her for supper a few days ago.

I could tell, though, just by the look in her eye, that she wasn't only physically beautiful, but also mentally. I could tell that she had a good head on her shoulders, and knew just how to use it. She had to be smart, just by the way she handled the situation both her, and I were in. Only a genius can be that patient, and forgiving.

I stood there, admiring her, when she looked back up at me, smiled and said, "How about we go down stairs now, and let me introduce myself to the rest of the family."

She grabbed my hand quickly, turned, and started walking, with me in tow behind her. It felt so right; just to be with her, just to have her hold my hand. I wanted to be with her, I decided this during the three days I sat, and watched her. Heard her screams, and cries for help. Heard the crunch, and crack of her bones, while molding to the perfect shape. But I didn't fully decide it until then; until she grabbed my hand, and I felt the electricity run through my fingertip, though the length of my fingers, and hand, and arm, to my dead heart, and down my spine. I didn't know it, until I felt it.

But I decided; I wouldn't tell her. She would never know about my feelings that developed rapidly between those short days. I would never tell her, and she would never know. My feelings would slowly fade; it was just a momentary thing, that I was sure wouldn't exist for long. I would make sure of it.

I pushed the thought out of my head for just a bit, as I followed her to the top of the stair case; she pranced down them with ease and elegance. Her dress flowed and danced with the forced wind from the speed. When we finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stair case, they stared at us with surprise. Rosalie was resting against Emmett who hade his giant arms resting on the back of the couch, where they were lounging. Jasper had Alice sitting on his lap sideways, on the recliner, and Carlisle sat with his hands frozen over the piano keys, as Esme stood behind him, with her hands resting on his shoulders. All eyes were queerly on us.

I shied a little behind Isabella, trying to hide. I tried to pull my hand away, but she had a death grip. She must have been as shy, because she tried doing exactly the same thing, she tried running behind me, but I grabbed her shoulder with my one free hand, keeping her in her place.

"Just say something," I advised her lowly in her ear.

"H-" her voice cracked, and she cleared her already cleared throat, "hi," she finished.

_I thought he already left._ Emmett thought.

_He was up there the whole entire time?_ Rosalie thought, questioningly.

_Why do I feel such passion radiating from both of them? _When I heard Jasper's thoughts, I was shocked. She felt somewhat the same way? Why, though?

Carlisle, like always, broke the silence, standing up, and smiled. "Hello Isabella," he walked forward, extending his hand.

"Hello, Carlisle. And please, address me as Bella. Isabella is so… formal," she smiled, taking his hand with her free hand, and shook it.

They all surveyed her, with thoughtful, expressionless eyes.

"Well," Eme said motherly, like always, "welcome." Her smile was so inviting, it made even me want to give her a hug. Isabella or _Bella_ finally let go of my hand, and pranced her way toward her, Esme gathered her up in a hug, and Bella hesitated at first, but hugged back after a while.

"Whoa," Bella said, "cliché, but nice." Her smile light up the whole room, and everyone couldn't help but take notice, and gawk at her.

"But… thank you," she said lowly. "It's such an honor to be taken care of by you, and you don't need to advise me as to what I am now. I kind of took a good guess; it wasn't very hard when this one here," she pointed back at me with her thumb, although she didn't look back herself, "bit me." I felt suddenly awkward.

"Yeah," Emmett grunted from across the room. I snarled in his direction, taking a step forward, he got up, quickly.

Rosalie grabbed his arm quickly, saying lowly, "Don't." He sat down, so I settled back.

Bella laughed, clapping her hands together, ridding herself of her worry. "I thought I'd be terrified to be a werewolf," she smiled happily, "but I'm okay with it."

Everyone stared at her with blank expressions, as if she was stupid, except for me She shied back, towards the wall. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

Then, when she was least expecting it, the Cullens suddenly started to laugh. I could just imagine how she felt. She just wanted to curl up and die, right there. She must have thought they thought she was crazy.

"Um-mm. Did I say something wrong?" she whispered.

"We're vampires, sweetie," Alice said, still shaking from laughing, walking up to her, touching her arm. Bella forced a smile, trying to show she found it all a joke, but she must have felt incredibly stupid, and I personally felt sympathy for the poor girl.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "Uh, my mistake."

**I wasn't really sure how to leave it off. So I chose here. XD**


	6. Revenge is a bitch

Bella let out a long breath, then said, "You said that as if it's anywhere near more normal then being a werewolf," she looked at the ground, Her eyes were wide, and her fingers clumsily played around with each other as she stood, knees shaking from the embarrassment. She must have felt two inches tall. She swallowed hard, while grinding her teeth together, probably just a nervous habit. (that's mine, so I'm putting it in :) If her heart still beat, I bet it would be going wild, and her face would have flushed a scarlet red from the slight humiliation that she seemed to be blowing out of proportion at the moment. She breathed easily and heavily from her mouth, still looking at the floor nervously. The meeting of the family seemed to finally hit her on a nervous way, just because of her embarrassment.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Bella," Alice said with sympathy even though she laughed, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to make you embarrassed. It's just that… werewolves and us, well, we just don't get along," she paused; suddenly she became serious "at all." She finished.

Bella looked at her strangely, gnawing at the inside of her lip. I could see the curiosity burning in her wide eyes; she looked up at Alice quickly. She gripped the fingers of her left hand tightly with her right hand. They crushed together, cracking audibly.

"Ow!" she cooed lightly to herself, taking her attention off of Alice, and directed it towards her fingers. She was much stronger then she could have imagined at that time, not giving thought as she gripped her fingers as hard as she possibly could. They gave another, low crack, fixing themselves; adjusting into the right places. After they aligned again, she flexed her fingers.

It would have been harder for me, or any of the other Cullens' to break our bones, considering the fact that we were no long as strong as her. Because she was a newborn, she was stronger then any of us. None of our strength was a match for hers. Mine was immeasurable to hers at this point, not until about the one year mark. She was even stronger then the great Emmett, the man, or vampire that dominated any older vampire, or creature, in any physical activity with flying colors.

Astonishment was clearly written across her face, as she examined her hand further, stretching it, and flexing it. She held it up to her face. No one explained the dramatic changes to her yet. She must have thought she was going crazy. She would in a matter of days if no one explained the sudden changes. If no one explained the sudden strength, the speed, the agility, the increased hearing, and seeing. No has explained that she won't be able to conceive children, and she will no longer radiates heat, with pumped blood. No one explained to her yet that her heart beat for the last time while she was in pure agony. No one explained that she would never feel that sudden flush of the face when she got embarrassed, or excited, or angry. No one explained anything to the poor dear and I guess it was my fault at the time.

Her mouth dropped open, just a bit; she inhaled in surprise, quickly. It came in short and fast. She swallowed hard, astonished at her hand. Her eyes were bugging so far out of her head, I would have thought they were going to fall out, if they weren't so securely tacked in place. I grabbed the hand she was staring at, putting it to her side, so she wouldn't draw more attention to the two of us, than we needed. But she ripped her hand away, with much more strength the she needed, shooting me a dirty look, as if I did something wrong.

But she didn't continue to stare, and ogle at it anymore. She folded her other hand over it gently, rubbing it, as if soothing the bone, even though it was already healed. She glanced down at it quickly, biting her bottom lip, sending chills down my spin, again, just to look back up at the Cullens, who were now greatly interested. Her eyes were pleading, as if to ask us, to tell her what happened. But they were also wide with curiosity that burned into each one of their faces. Her forehead puckered with curiosity, also, and her eyebrows climbed up her forehead with pleading escape. I watched her from the corner of my eye, determining her every reacting, so far she was mostly readable, but then not. I only wish I could take one glance into that perfect little mind. Just to know exactly what she was thinking, and not having to search her open booked face for every answer, to my private questions.

She quickly looked at me, her eyes over flowing with different emotions. "What just happened?" she asked me in a rush. Her eyes suddenly frantic, still dripping with curiosity, but they were no longer pleading. Now they were demanding. Determined to know what just happened, like we weren't going to tell her, even though I bet, I _know_ everyone was planning on telling her.

"Uh," I mumbled, not sure what words I should use. I searched the floor; I dug my nails into my palms, as I balled my hands up into fists. My lips were slightly parted; I felt my cold breath travel past my lips, out into the air. But Bella was standing directly in front of me now, no longer a little bit farther up, more to the side. No, her body was but an inch from mine, her head tilted up as much as it could go, just inches from mine. She stood delicately on her tip-toes, grabbing onto my shoulders, and I held my breath nervously, as she almost became the same height as me, as she stood perfectly balanced. She let go of my shoulders, grabbing my face between her palms, determination ripping in her eyes.

I couldn't tell you why my baffled mind wouldn't cooperate and just tell the frustrated girl what she wanted to know, but it was. And I couldn't tell you why she was being so forceful about it; it wasn't that serious of a question, either. She looked me straight in the eye, but her eyes were calm, like she was only looking for something.

Then she grimaced. "You're unreadable," she told me. "I mean, I may not be that good at telling what people are thinking, as to why you're so hesitant, but I thought it might have been easier then that." I stared at her. The ironic part hit me like a bag of brinks… well, more like something that can tickle me, and make me laugh until it hurt. Because I just started laughing, harder then I ever have in my new years. If I was able to have them, tears would be coming to my eyes, and my face would be turning pig red. I gripped my stomach; no one else seemed to find it funny, but I fond it hilarious, even though I didn't even know why for myself. My laughter was booming, and hardy. But now, it wasn't just a chuckle, it was a full out laugh. Bella seemed to be hypnotized by my sudden outburst, as she just stared at me, then I began to become uncomfortable under her wide, fleshy eyes. So I quickly straightened myself out, composed my face, squared my shoulders back, and closed my mouth, so my face was expressionless.

But she kept looking at me, my face twisted into a confused frown, "Yes?" I asked, after a long minute. The family watching like we were a sitcom.

"Your laugh," she breathed, "It's just so… hypnotic. Something so irresistible," she confessed, her face twisting into discomfort.

I forced a chuckle, and asked loudly and properly, "Why do you tell me such truth, when you seem to be so humiliated by it, when you can just lie?"

"One, because I'm a horrible liar, anyone can see through me. Two, I just can't seem to even _try_ to lie to you, though. It just seems impossible, when I try to," her face looked like it was going to turn green from being so damn nervous. But then she suddenly squared out, looking curious again, her lips going into an "O" shape.

"Why were you _laughing_ at me?" she asked; her eye brows knit together.

I chuckled quietly to myself, I looked at the floor, shaking my head slightly, "Because, I've been trying to get into your head the last few days, because I have the ability to do that, with everyone… well, mostly everyone, but you. And it's driving me mad that I can't hear what you're thinking," I whispered, a small smile playing on my lips.

Her facial expression was curious, and confused, "What? How?"

I laughed again, "A lot of vampires have special gifts, and mine is being about to hear and see what people are thinking," I smiled smugly.

She looked like she was going to talk, like she was taking a pause, then she said in more of a statement, "But _my_ thoughts…" then her face suddenly lit up, "You can't hear mine!" then she looked thoughtful as she said, "I guess it's because I'm more private then most…" she scratched her chin, almost looking like one of those investigators you see in the cheesy, late movies, that you can't help but laugh at, so I couldn't hold in a sudden, obnoxious chuckle. She looked at me, confused, but ignored me.

She gasped like she forgot something, turning around, "Hi," she said, shyly, suddenly. Then she looked like she suddenly remembered something, "Wait, what were you saying about werewolves, and vampires being… enemies, I guess you would say?" curiosity burned in her eyes, for about the umpteenth time today. She had to of been that girl that needed to know everything, and when she didn't know it, she would be stubborn, and insist on knowing it.

Alice looked thoughtful, like she was picking her words wisely, and Bella could see that also. She looked impatient, searching Alice's face. Then Alice sighed, deciding on her words, carefully. "Let's just say our smells don't mingle very well." She smiled a toothy smile; I could see she didn't really want to get into an explanation just yet.

Bella saw through her lie. Her eyes narrowed instinctively, she stared at the floor. She wasn't happy about that, and I knew she wasn't finished asking _me_ questions about it, even though she dropped it at that time; she was bound to bring it back up. She wasn't one to drop things like this, I could see.

I looked at Alice pleadingly, hoping she'd just give her enough information to drop it, for a while. Alice sighed in exasperation. "Fine," she whined, at me.

"It's an old story that we have nothing to do with, but they still hold a grudge against vampires in general. We created a treaty, but they still don't except us in a peaceful manner. They are very hostile towards our kind, and we return the feelings. Any vampire the crossed the La Push boarder is in danger of being attacked, and killed for the simple fact that we're not _supposed_ to go over there," she looked at Bella, her eyes pleading to drop the subject.

Bella sighed, relaxing the tightness around her eyes, "Well, I guess that's a reasonable explanation…" she trailed off, looking up to the ceiling, like there was an answer there.

She pursed her lips at all of them, she looked confused again, "If you don't mind me asking," she laughed slightly, "But… what are all of your names?" she looked uncomfortable, like she felt bad, for being so rude.

Emmett raised his hand slightly, letting out a booming laugh, "Emmett!"

Rosalie, looking disgusted said, "What is this; _grade_ school? The teacher asking the names?" she scoffed, putting emphasis on grade. Carlisle shot her a warning look. "Fine, I'm Rosalie." She tried to put on a friendly smile, but it looked too forced.

"I'm Alice!" she sang, skipping up to her, folding her arms around her shoulders, hugging her.

"Jasper," was all he said, lowly, and shyly, raising his hand, just a bit, so she knew where the deep voice was coming from. He looked up, through his eyelashes, as if trying to hide.

"I'm Esme, welcome, again," her eyes were beyond warm, and inviting. They were liquid, and beckoning.

"Well, you already know my name; I introduced myself earlier, while you were changing. I'm astonished you even remember," he smiled warmly. "But I am Carlisle, again," his eyes smiled at her.

"I'm Edward," I said lowly, my voice hoarse, and barley a whisper. I introduced myself earlier, while she was changing, also, but I was afraid she didn't remember.

"I know, silly," she said jokingly, turning to me. Her face lit up with an extraordinary smile. "Remember, while I was in that agonizing pain, you talked to me all the time; never stopping, and I remembered every word. And while you where talking you said, 'I can't believe I forgot, I'm Edward, Edward Masen.'" She imitated my voice, by dropping her voice an octave. She smiled at me, afterwards. I smiled back, wryly, embarrassed that she made me feel idiotic for introducing myself, again. Even though she didn't mean to, I felt a slight pang resentment for a short second. My face composed a shy smile, than I looked down at the ground. I could feel all eyes on me, suddenly.

"Hey, Bella. What did you do to this kid?" Emmett asked with pure curiosity. "I mean, he used to be so full of himself. And now he's acting like a pansy," he explained. His thumb jutted out, pointing towards me. I growled lowly, glaring up at him, through my eye lashes.

"Awe," he imitated someone who actually cared, "You're on your best behavior for the girl you so stupidly changed," his eyes were smiling, gleaming with laughter. I made a noise of disgust as I looked away; ashamed. It was true, but I couldn't help it. Then his eyes became wide as he looked at me astonished, "I was joking," he breathed, "but… it's TRUE!" he boomed a laugh.

He looked so triumphed, like he did something right for once, "What's it to you?" my voice ripped through his laughter, I snarled with frustration, in a challenging way. But I didn't make any further advances, as if to fight. I stood my ground, but I still cowered away, for the sake of Bella's innocent eyes. He saw my hesitation easily, muffling a laugh, in hopes of not testing me any further, just for Bella's sake, also. Other then that, he'd be happy.

"Just answer me this," he said, a smile lighting up a pale face, "why?" his smile was easy, and smug. His eyes were laughing; mocking me with every captured glance.

"I just think it's the right thing to do," I lied, my eyes glaring, and my face grim. My hands were balled up into fists, and my knuckles were turning even whiter then they already were. To tell the truth, I wasn't quite sure why, but like I said, something about her changed me when I was with her. Made me gentler, made me something I was not, unknowingly. And I had no clue why, or how I could stop it. Her gentle nature touched me, causing me to want to be gentle back, was my closest guess. Anyone would say it was a horrible excuse, and that I should know why. But I didn't, and it killed me to be unaware. I searched my mind for a reason, a real reason, but I just couldn't find any. My mind was just a knot with too many thought, not able to untangle them.

"Oh, you're so full of shit, you don't give a damn what's right, and what's not," he boomed with laughter, his arm tightening around Rosalie's shoulder, like he had to protect her from a sudden attack. He glared at me, with hated laughter, although his lips were stretched out into an evil smile, curling over his teeth. I was left speechless. My voice so desperately searched for words, but my lips were empty. The anger pent up, wanting to escape, but there was no way. I had nothing to say. It was all true. My mind raced for something to come back with, but nothing seemed appropriate or believable. No one left me speechless, and I still believe that it wasn't him actually leaving me speechless; it was the act of Isabella Marie Swan.

My stomach was in ruins. I swallowed hard, like I was trying to get something big down, like a whole meatloaf [hah!. I felt my stomach in my toes, as my embarrassment increased. "It doesn't matter," I said, looking away, ashamed. I wanted to walk out the door, just grab Bella by the arm, and drag her away, forever, but my legs seemed to be stone; cemented to the ground. I curled my toes inside my shows, and bit down on my bottom lip as hard as I could.

"Oh, it does," he said softly, still smiling with amusement. "Why would the man, or _beast_, care for this mistake," he looked over at Bella, "No offense," he didn't mean it. He looked back at me, "care if she saw him at his worse. Care if he hurt her, and damaged her, anymore then he already has, although it seems impossible. The questions are endless, Edward. You just need one response to answer it all though," he smiled, "And you know damn well what that response is."

I looked at him confused, but frightened. Please don't say it. Please. I willed him. I begged him with my mind. My eyes were pleading. I haven't even admit it to myself, let alone anyone else.

"You don't want to say it? To save yourself from even more embarrassment?" he laughed. "Ladies and mother fucking gentlemen," he was getting nasty. His smile feel into a grimace, but he just keep on looking at me, not looking at the audience he was addressing, "Edward Masen is falling in love with our little Isabella." He was pleased with himself. The smug smile told us all about it.

My heart fell into my stomach. I looked at him grimly. "You will regret every single word you ever muttered to me in the horrid years of knowing each other. I will make damn sure of it. Don't expect it, because when you do, you'll be most surprised."

I turned, grabbed Bella by the wrist roughly, and tugged her out the door. "Ow, you're hurting me," she said, scratching at my hand.

When we got outside, she ripped her arm away from me, "How dare you touch me like that!" she exclaimed. Her eyes held bewilderment.

I looked around anxiously, "I'm sorry, let's just go, please."

She humphed, and gave in. We took off at a fast speed. Leaving the Cullen mansion behind in our dust, not to return for years later; and when that time came, both me and Isabella wound be more ravenous then ever for human, and then Cullen's blood.


	7. Oh Baby, Don't Be Scared

We walked through London, my hand in my pocket, my arm around her shoulder, and her arm wrapped securely around my waist. It was late, and it was dark, and it was just about time for our nightly skit as we were about to pass the local pub.

"So, ya' ready?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She used to get joy out of it, but so many times replayed, she started to get tired of it. She sighed half heartedly and shook her head.

As we came close, I unhooked her arm from around my waist, and spoke to her lowly, in a fake argument. I used wild hand gestured to make it a little more believable. I masked my face with fake pain and anger. She looked down, in a fake guilty manner, like she was trying to hide her face. She kept her hands locked together as we walked next to each other, keeping her lips shut, not uttering a word. Once we were right out front, my voice boomed, turning people's heads. I made my face show complete anger. I urged all my memories of betrayal, hurt, and abandonment to the front of my brain, making me absolutely furious.

"You dirty whore! I knew you were _fucking_ my brother all along!" I was breathing hard; I stopped in my tracks, staring at her. My breathing became thick, as I felt my lips partially pull over my teeth, and my eyes got wide and dark. She looked up, her eyes holding just a hint of a sparkle. Her lips barely containing a small smirk right before she forced her face to completely crumble with pain.

"No, John! I wasn't, I swear!" she pleaded in fake anguish. Her hands were raised to her chest; fingers spear wide, palms up, in a pleading way. "His wife asked me to come over and help prepare supper! She was at the store when you walked in, we weren't intentionally left alone! Nothing happened!" She moved her hands around a lot for more character, I wanted to applaud. Her eyes looked like they would be filled with tears by now. The pain almost looked completely true to me, if I didn't know it was all an act. Her lips began to tremble slightly as her breath started to stutter and jump.

"You're _fucking _lying to me again, Sarah!" I back handed her. I heard a few guys say there "woah-woahs" in a protest but no one made an advance. I made a quick mind sweep, searching for the best candidate. I looked down at her in disgust, as I pretended to hold most of my anger in.

"No! Please John, no!" she sobbed. Her face twisted with pain, her knees about to buckle as she leaned over. Her English accent completely believable. "I wouldn't! You know I wouldn't. Oh God, just please stop. I'm begging you. Not again. Not again." Her voice faltered at her last plead.

I searched for a second again for just the right guy. I made sure to angle myself just the right way, too. I gripped her hand and tore off her engagement ring, chucking it at her stomach and then I shoved Bella into a middle aged man, slightly drunk, with his friend hanging on next to him. "We're over! I bet that bastard child you're carrying is his too, you stupid slut."

She took her time rising from him, but went quickly enough that it wasn't noticed, as he put his hands on her waist to help her stand back up straight. I felt a small fire in my stomach as his hands paused. "Please John!" she sobbed as I began to walk away. "Please don't leave, I love you!" she shrieked as her body began to convulse. She started to fold in on herself, staring after me, her eyes pleading, completely convincing, for an act we've done plenty of times to be perfect at.

A few men that turned towards her looked pitifully. But she turned towards the man I pushed her into, "I-I don't know what happened. I was preparing supper, and he came in, and-and-" she started to sob again. Her fingers clutched at the front of her dress, her face was broken and crumbled with hidden pain. She started to hyperventilate, making sure to wipe at her face often; a reason as to why there were no tears.

I picked a secure place to hide out and watch from a good distance. He spoke a few consoling words and rubbed her arm a little too affectionately. She fell into him, her body racking with fake sobs. His arms encircled her, as he kissed the top of her head. The man didn't even know her, where did he get off putting his lips on my bride? I felt the familiar bubble of jealousy at the pit of my stomach again.

She talked, mumbled and blubbered a little more. She sniffed, and her voice cracked, but after a half hour or so, after a few of his pathetic little jokes, she began to lighten up. Little blubbers of laughter escaped her lips. She smiled shyly up at him through thick black eye lashes. Her full lips cracked tiny half smiles in the most innocent ways. Her hands became friendly as they rubbed his upper arm, or swatted lightly at his chest in a teasing manner.

She started to play with his fingers a little bit, after talking to him for just a little longer. This was our whole plan. Get into a "fight" outside of a bar that is always sure to have horny older men, pretend she wants a rebound, and well… you'll see what happens next to our dear friend. Though all of this seemed simple, it took longer. We had to make sure they would be good enough to coax her out of her bad mood with a few light, corny jokes, someone that would be overly friendly.

We have to make sure she doesn't come of as a complete. . . how would I put this for my own dear little Bella. . . well, as a slut, though. We wanted her to come off as innocent. It's much more of a turn on if you believe you are corrupting someone, though we didn't want her to come off as completely innocent. Our main idea for her was to be modest about her sexual desires, to put it in the best way.

And the best part about this night, there were two men just hanging onto her bait as of the moment, both sending back eye signals, as she touched this ones hair, and rubbed that ones arm. They finally took a seat at a small green lawn table set out next to the front door after about forty five minutes of leaning against the wall.

As Bella sat, she slid her leather jacket off, to reveal the top part of her tight red halter cocktail dress that flared around the thighs. The edge of the dress that was an arched V right above her cleavage was lined with an inch of a darker red sparkle. She leaned over just enough to get their heart pumping, resting her elbows on the table crossing her arms right under her breasts, making them appear larger. She knew just how to cross her legs to make them appear a mile long, the end of the dress hardly covering six inches past her waist.

She bit the edge of her lip, seeming like it was unconsciously, when they told a story that was supposed to be exciting. She pouted her lips when she knew when she was supposed to fake confusion. She licked her lips right before taking a sip of her beer, each time. She knew all the right things to make a man's blood run.

When she knew she was supposed to laugh, she let it ring out, bearing her teeth in the most inviting way, throwing her head back. She would pull her eyebrows up when she knew she had to be sympathetic, and she stayed quiet mostly the whole time, knowing in time, her voice and hunger would betray herself as her mouth swam with venom, and her mind obviously only became centered on one thing: dinner.

"Well," her voice was smooth, "This beers running right through me," she let out a small ring of a laugh, "would either of you boys mind walking me to the bathroom?" Both stood quickly. That was my cue. I made sure to slip through the front door with out being noticed. I jammed the Woman's bathroom easily, by breaking the door frame, making it so I knew neither would be able to pull it open with out having something to break the hollow door.

I looked over and I saw them entering the bar. "Shit," I muttered. I half ran into the men's bathroom, and slipped into a stall. For effect I pulled my pants down to my ankles and sat down on the toilet after shutting and locking the stall door.

"Oh dear," I heard her half heartedly joke. "The doors stuck." I just imagined her tug lightly at the handle. She tried to laugh lightly, but it came out as more of a malicious little chuckle. This is how I knew it was almost time, this is how I knew my Lovely Bella was as hungry as I.

I heard one of the huff, and then I heard the other one grunt. I imagined them both, in such a cartoon postures, poised with both hands gripping the handle, feet held up on the wall for better support as their faces turned red with strain. Then one would get down, and let the other one have a try. I chuckled at my own imagination.

_Damn it._ I heard the one think, right before voicing it. Oh, how I love it. Get them to little less of their masculinity by embarrassing them with a test of strength. There faces a delicious red, and their hearts pumping much fasted out of humiliation. My mouth watered at just the shock.

A moment later, I heard Bella squeal, "Oh, my favorite song!" just another part of the plan. Her heals clapped against the floor quickly as she ran to the bartender. "Please, turn this up." she requested. It went up, and she knew just how much control she had on this man. "Just a little louder please?" It went so high that I heard a ringing in my ears and I knew no other human could hear anything else that was farther then six inches away from their face. Perfect.

"Thanks so much!" I heard her purr, and it must have been said in his ear, or else no one would be able to hear with her speaking that light. _I'll give you something to thank me about. Damn, I'd fuck that so…_ I tuned him out, because I knew that if I listened any further I'd have to tear his throat out any moment. I gripped the toilet seat to try and restrain myself, but it only broke of in the palm of my hand, leaving finger holes. I felt my lip unconsciously roll over my teeth as I suppressed a growl.

It was a good thing that no one else was in here, or else they would have already been out of here, running and screaming. Though I doubt anyone else could hear it. But even if, it would just mean more for me and Bella.

"Man," I heard Bella croak, "I really got to pee," she slurred her words and belted out the usual drunk typical girl laugh, but still with the most beautiful airy rhythm. _Damn. I'm going to tear her up._ What he thought didn't even get me angry, it made me laugh hysterically. What a cliché old white man line, well, it didn't get me mad until I heard such an insult come from his greasy mind, _And what a cheap slut she is, only four beers, and she can't even stand up straight. This is going to be easier then we thought. But no way am I going second. No sloppy seconds for me, nope. No way. _

I contained myself, and then I chuckled at the thought of what I was going to do. _Look at her ass hang out of that little dress. No wonder why he thought she was a whore. _The other man thought. Then I laughed louder, to contain my rage. I would have fun with these two.

"How about the men's bathroom? I've seen no one go in, and I've seen no one come out." The one suggested.

"Oh, but what if while I'm in there, someone walks in?" she asked meekly.

"Well lock the door, and if it doesn't lock, we'll stand guard and make sure no one walks in. We'll hold the door closed," the other suggested.

Bella giggled, "Well, I guess. But you two HAVE to come in, to protect me from any strange men. And maybe a little more." I imagined her winking.

"Of course." I could just imagine the wide stupid grin on his face.

I heard the door open, and Bella's shoes kit the hard ceramic floor. "This is so easy," the one whispered nudging his buddy, thinking she couldn't hear him, and ass I peered through the crack of the stall, I saw Bella's wide grin as she winked.

"Do you know that Bella means pretty woman in Italian?" the one remarked as he pushed the door open for himself a few seconds after Bella made her entrance.

"No, amico. Tu uomini sono stupido. Bella e' _beautiful_ in Italiano,"(no friend[masculine]. You men are stupid. Bella is beautiful in Italian.) she laughed as she turned too them, putting her hand on her hip. Her Italian was beautiful with a perfect accent.

They stared at her dumbfounded, but she just laughed and said, "Sorry, the beer's just getting to me. I really got to pee." She closed her legs together tighter to emphasize. They both laughed it off like nothing.

"Alright," the one said. But then he looked down "Hey, man!" he yelled to me. "A lady's trying to use this bathroom. I hope it's no problem, but we'd really appreciate it if you'd get the _fuck_ out of here." he laughed, and I heard him slap hands with his buddy.

I chuckled to myself, as I reached down and pulled my pants up to my waist. I took my time to buckle my belt, letting what he said sink in a little. "Yeah," I made my voice deeper, "No problem." I opened the stall door and leaned on the frame, "No problem at all." I gave them my award winning half smile. Both of them stepped in front of Bella, thinking that she would be the one needing the protecting.

"Hey! You're the prick that left your lady out in the street!" the other one shouted. I flashed them a quick toothy smile.

Bella spun her way around both of them, walking swiftly over my way, flashing me her own toothy smile. "Hey, baby." she wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me lightly but lingered.

"What is this?" the one asked in a preposterous manner as Bella turned towards them as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "This is fucking ridiculous! he leaves you here and then you just go running right back into his arms like the little bitch you are." and that was the worse thing you could ever call my sweet little Bella, she hated it.

"No," the other man said, "this was a set up or something. To rob us." he turned to his friend and laughed, "It's written all over their faces. But it's two of us, _men_. Two of them, a boy and a girl. Give me a break." he started cracking up, thinking of himself to be so funny.

"Well, it kind of was a set up," I mussed.

"But you shouldn't be worrying about that I'm a _woman_ and he's a _man_." Bella added in. "You should be worrying about more then that."

"What? Do you have a gun? Please. Everyone would here the gun shots, and there's no way to get out, no windows idiots." the other one rolled his eyes.

"Listen to the music. Do you think anyone would be able to hear a gunshot with music this loud? And plus, no. No gun." I smiled at them.

He rolled his eyes again and turned towards the door, but he was too slow, Bella was already there. "What the fuck? What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Oh, baby, you're not going anywhere," she said cupping his cheek, forcing him back into the wall. She buried her face in the crock of his neck, "Mm-mm, he smells better up close," she said into his neck. She pulled her long red finger nail down his cheek, producing blood, making her moan in the most fascinating way.

I heard his breathing hitch, as his other friend turned towards the door to try and run and he realized we weren't ordinary. But I was there before he could get anywhere. I broke the door frame to prevent any type of worth while attempt to escape.

I looked back at Bella. She licked her lips slowly as she pulled back from his neck. She licked his cheek slowly and let out another excited moan. She grabbed his face, digging her nails deep into his cheeks, and turned him head roughly to the side. She broke his neck, but not bad enough to kill him, just bad enough to make him suffer.

"Oh, sweety, you really shouldn't have called me that nasty little name." she purred into his ear as he let out an ear shattering scream.

"I'd hate to cut it short, but we have to do this fast, not long till someone is bound to hear something." I said, as I grabbed the other one by the neck as he tried to run. "You're the one with the most revolting thoughts about my Bella," I smiled half heartedly at him. I took my other hand and pulled it back as far as I could. I let it go like letting go of a rubber band. Speed so quick you can't see it. I shoved my hand right into his beer belly, where some form of an abdomen once was. He doubled over as blood ran out of his mouth, and his eyes were wide like a deer caught in head lights. It was beautiful; the sight of blood pooling on the floor, covering some part of your body. Always like an aphrodisiac for me.

"I'm so sorry I can't make this last any longer, it's just that I'm in kind of a rush," I said with a sorrowful tone.

I bit deep into his neck, and both Bella and I were finished quickly. The only time I noticed his wedding ring was when we were walking out of the bathroom casually. The only time I noticed it was right before we landed right in front of Alice and Carlisle while we were walking out of the bathroom casually, hand in hand.


End file.
